Le réveil
by Arsinoai
Summary: Mélinda Salvatore vit en dehors de la réalité. Pourquoi ? Ça Klaus aimerait le savoir. Se passe dix ans après le 3.09. Klaus/OC peut être...
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous. J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour Klaus. Cette fanfic n'impliquera pas nécessairement une romance immédiatement. Elle se passe dix ans après l'épisode 9. Les chapitres relaterons au fur et à mesure ce qui s'est passé durant cette période. Cette fanfic n'est pas conseillé aux fans de Damon et Elena, mais si vous êtes tolérants vous pouvez bien sûre l'a lire.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à TVD excepté Melinda.**

* * *

><p>C'était un début d'automne dans la ville de Cleveland. Tout doucement, les feuilles chutaient des arbres et le ciel affichait un teint gris et déprimant. Les rues de la villes, comme chaque jour étaient bondées de passants, de notables et de vagabonds. Les gens semblaient aller et venir préoccupés par leurs petit tracas quotidien. Parmi cette foule, un homme se frayait un chemin, le visage désert de toute émotion. Le vent avait ébouriffé ses cheveux blond légèrement bouclés, ses petits yeux bleu-gris étaient tout aussi inexpressif que son visage. L'homme avait une démarche confiante, peut être même un peu trop.<p>

Il entra dans un petit café et s'installa sur une table au fond de la salle. Il observait les autre clients avec toujours un air impassible. Un jeune homme plutôt adolescent le rejoignit et prit la parole.

« Désolée Klaus, je suis en retard. » s'excusa l'adolescent.

Un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de Klaus.

« Ce n'est rien Tyler, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Es-tu venu ici pour m'annoncer ton mariage avec la charmante barbie vampire qui te sert de petite amie ? Demanda calmement Klaus.

- A vrai dire oui. Je sais que tous le monde te déteste, mais ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Caroline a absolument voulu inviter Damon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas t'inviter. Répondit Tyler

- Je suis sûre que ta petite amie peux te fournir toute une argumentation. Se moqua l'hybride

- Oui... » Tyler eut l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

Klaus l'observa un moment. Il était en réalité très reconnaissant que Tyler ait pensé à l'inviter. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il se sentait atrocement seul.

« Très bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il risque d'y avoir de l'ambiance. » conclu Klaus en se levant de sa chaise.

Après que Tyler lui eut donné la date de mariage, les deux hybrides se quittèrent. Klaus était à nouveau seul, comme il l'avait été durant neuf ans. Même Rebekah, sa soeur refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il vagabondait dans les rues ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance. La complicité et l'amitié lui manquait terriblement. Même Tyler et ses autre hybrides ne pouvaient combler ce trou béant de solitude qu'il était devenu depuis plus de mille ans.

Alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ces pensées, quelque chose attira son attention. Il remarqua une silhouette se dirigeait vers un bâtiment délabré. Elle avait attiré son attention en raison de son déplacement, trop rapide pour être perçu par l'oeil humain.

Klaus décida de l'a suivre, il n'avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien un vampire. L'hybride avait toujours un intérêt curieux pour les étrangers, ils étaient soit de potentiels ennemis, soit de potentiels alliés. Il entra dans le bâtiment délabré et y vit deux individus, un homme et une jeune femme.

La jeune femme devait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle se tenait assise sur une vielle poutre en bois le regard perdu. Cela devait faire pas mal de temps qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit car ses cheveux noir était pratiquement recouvert de poussière de bois. Son visage était plutôt crasseux et ses vêtements devaient dater de la fin du XIXe siècle. Klaus observait la vampire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa curiosité se réveillait.

Le deuxième vampire, un homme qui avait dû être transformé vers ses 25 ans avait déposé quelques sacs de sang auprès de la femelle vampire. Ayant sentit la présence de Klaus, il était à présent en position d'attaque ce qui fit sourire Klaus.

« Je serais toi, je ne tenterais rien de stupide » le prévint-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le vampire

- Je suis Klaus. »

L'hybride observa avec une certaine satisfaction une lueur de peur passait dans le regard du vampire. Il aimait sentir l'effet qu'il produisait chez les autre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te mordre. » le rassura Klaus en plaisantant. « Quel est ton prénom ?

- Lee. Répondit le vampire

- Lee, répéta Klaus, peux-tu me présenté à cette charmante personne ? » demanda l'hybride en désignant la femelle vampire au sol.

Lee eu l'air soudainement gêné et passa nerveusement sa main dans ces cheveux.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas... réceptive... à la réalité. » répondit-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Le regard de Klaus se posa à nouveau sur la vampire. Elle était toujours assise, ses yeux vert inexpressif, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer leur présence.

« Pourrais-tu être plus précis. Demanda Klaus

- Elle vit dans un rêve depuis très longtemps, elle n'a pas conscience de la réalité. Expliqua Lee

- Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ?

- Un choc émotionnel, répondit le vampire, elle a subit un grave traumatisme dont elle ne s'est jamais remise. »

Klaus garda le silence. Il avait entendu parlé de ce genre de cas, si les vampires étaient capable de manipuler les rêves des humains, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien manipuler leurs rêves, se créer une sorte de réalité. Il s'agissait d'une très forte dépression qui pouvait durer plusieurs siècle. Les vampires avaient plusieurs façon de réagir au chagrin, soit ils éteignaient leur humanité, soit ils essayaient de compenser leurs nature de vampire en faisant de bonnes actions auprès des humains. Mais si le problème du vampire n'était pas lié à ce qu'il était et avait fait, cela voulait dire que c'était plus compliqué à gérer et qu'éteindre son humanité ne suffisait pas.

« Je passe tous les mois lui apporter une réserve de sang humain, une sorcière à ensorceler ce bâtiments afin qu'aucun humain puisse y entrer. Reprit Lee.

- Combien de temps est-elle ainsi ? S'intéressa Klaus.

- Longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle était déjà là dans les années 90. J'ai décidé de m'occuper d'elle. Si personne ne le fait, elle risque de se dessécher toute seule.

- Qui est-ce qui s'en occupait avant ?

Lee hésita un peu et une lueur de tristesse apparut dans son regard.

« Elle s'appelait Lexi, répondit-il, mais elle est morte.

- C'est cette Lexi qui t'as transformé ? Demanda par curiosité l'hybride.

- Oui.

- Je vois, et que comptait-elle faire avec cette vampire ?

- Elle voulait contacter ses frères ou un de ses frères mais ça n'a jamais pu se faire.

- Comment cela se fait-il que ses frères ne soient pas au courant de sa situation ?

- Peut être parce que l'un d'eux a contribué à l'a rendre folle. Cracha Lee avec beaucoup de haine. »

Klaus étudia le jeune vampire qui lui aussi devait être proche d'une dépression et peut être qu'il se raccroché à en aidant la malheureuse vampire toujours assise au sol. Lee avait plutôt une apparence négligé, ses cheveux brun mal coiffé et une barbe mal rasée, seul son regard paraissait froid voir inhumain.

« J'en ai marre de jouer aux devinettes, s'impatienta Klaus, qui est-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Melinda Salvatore. » répondit Lee.

_Salvatore._ Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Klaus, voilà quelque chose que les frères Salvatore n'avaient jamais mentionné. Une petite sœur cachée. Et lui qui avait pensé que Stefan et Damon se souciaient de leur famille qui ne comptait qu'eux deux. L'existence de cette jeune fille remettait tout en cause. L'hybride plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune vampire se demandant quel genre de monde s'était-elle construite.

* * *

><p><em>« George que fais-tu ici ? » rigola Melinda<em>

_- Je suis désolée miss Salvatore, je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de vous voir. Répondit George d'un air malicieux. »_

_Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre entra dans la chambre de Melinda._

_« Si mes frères sont au courant... » paniqua la jeune fille._

_George lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, passa un bras autour de sa taille et pencha son visage vers celui de Melinda. Cette dernière sentit les lèvres de George frôlaient le lobe de son oreille._

_"Nous vous inquiétez pas, ils n'en sauront rien." Souffla-t-il _

_Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna à son toucher. _


	2. Entre rêve et réalité

**Coucou, bon le chapitre arrive plus rapidement que prévu car j'ai un peu d'avance dans cette histoire. Merci aux lecteurs qui ont postés des review ou qui m'ont mis en alert, ça m'encourage vraiment.**

**Team Seth: Pourquoi penses-tu que Damon et Stefan sont méchant ? Bon c'est vrai qu'ils n'auront pas la meilleure image qui soit dans ma fanfic. Promis Melinda prendra une douche dans le prochain chapitre :) **

* * *

><p>« Lexi l'avait trouvé dans les années 5O et avait décidé de l'aider, elle a tout essayé pour ramener Melinda dans la réalité mais ce fut un échec » expliqua Lee<p>

Klaus observait toujours la jeune Salvatore, pour une raison inconnue il était fasciné, sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un cas comme ça. Il voulait en savoir plus, sur ce qui avait amené la vampire à se fermer ainsi à la réalité. Et surtout il voulait s'informait de l'état de sa relation avec ses frères, Damon et Stefan. Klaus était une personne rancunière, ce que lui avait fait Stefan et Damon, jamais il n'oublierait et surtout il attendait patiemment de se venger de la pire façon qu'il soit. Stefan s'était arrangé pour détruire les liens familiaux que l'hybride avait eu avec le reste de ses frères et en particulier Rebekah et Elijah. Il est vrai que mis à part Rebekah ses relations fraternelles avec le reste de sa famille n'avait jamais été au beau fixe. Mais Stefan avait révélé l'horrible vérité concernant le décès de leur mère.

L'hybride avait été bien naïf de penser que la mort de Mikael réglerait tous ses problèmes et qu'après celle-ci il pourrait à nouveau avoir une famille sans craindre un quelconque danger. Mais le petit double ainsi que Stefan avaient à eux deux brisé ses espoirs. Le double en révélant à Rebekah la véritable identité du meurtrier de leur mère et Stefan en réveillant Elijah et en l'informant également de cette vérité. Après cela, Klaus avait de justesse échappé avec plusieurs fratricides. Et puis il fut convenu que Klaus était à présent invincible et que la meilleure punition pour lui serait l'indifférence. Ses frères étaient repartis sans un mot ou un regard pour Klaus. Aujourd'hui l'hybride n'entendait plus parler d'eux. Pour ce qu'il en savait Elijah vivait à Londre et Rebekah continuer à vivre sa misérable petite vie de cheerleader populaire tout en étant amie avec des personnes qui n'avaient pas hésité à l'a poignardé dans le dos.

Klaus n'avait plus qu'un seul but, faire de la vie de Damon, Stefan et Elena, un enfer. Comme il ne pouvait tuer Elena, il fallait qu'il trouve un meilleur levier. Il avait toujours cru qu'Elena ferait exploser le lien fraternel entre Damon et Stefan mais à son grand regret, cela ne s'était pas produit. Actuellement Elena était toujours célibataire et humaine ce qui arrangeait Klaus.

« Il lui faut une sorcière. lâcha Klaus.

- On a déjà essayé, Bree était venu lui rendre visite et a essayé tout un tas de sortilège. Mais aucun d'eux n'a fonctionné. Répondit Lee

- Pourtant elle se nourrit bien des pochettes de sang que tu lui apportes. Remarqua l'hybride.

- Oui, mais si on lui en apporte pas, elle reste ainsi et se dessèche. » confirma le jeune vampire.

Klaus étudia Melinda Salvatore d'un air pensif. Comment tirer le meilleur bénéfice de son réveil ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait. L'hybride ne rendait jamais service au autre sans une contrepartie. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais Stefan et Damon semblaient l'avoir oublié. Une chose est sûre, ses liens familiaux avec ses frères ne devaient pas être au beau fixe et c'est exactement ce dont avait besoin Klaus.

« Je vais l'a prendre avec moi. » déclara Klaus sans se soucier de la réponse de Lee.

Il se déplaça vers Melinda et l'a souleva dans ses bras. La jeune vampire ne réagissait toujours pas. Ses yeux vert était toujours aussi vide.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, intervint Lee, elle revient toujours ici quoiqu'on fasse.

- Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. » répondit Klaus.

Klaus captura le regard du jeune vampire.

« Tu ne te souviendras pas de m'avoir vu, tu ne te souviendras pas de Melinda jusqu'à ce que je te le dise »

Lee répéta machinalement les paroles de Klaus et sans comprendre pourquoi il se retrouva seul dans le vieux bâtiment.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Klaus déposa la jeune Salvatore sur une chaise. Il retira sa veste et l'épousseta d'un geste agacé, de la poussière s'était accrochée sur elle lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé et ramené chez lui la vampire. Il se retourna pour faire face à Melinda qui se levait et se dirigeait tel un zombie vers la sortie de son appartement. Klaus s'interposa rapidement entre la vampire et la sortie, l'a saisit par les poignets et décida de l'hypnotiser.

« Tu ne partiras pas. » ordonna l'hybride.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il cru apercevoir une lueur de colère passer dans les yeux de Melinda. Cependant cette dernière se figea à nouveau sur place et ne fit plus aucun gestes.

Le vieux bâtiment dans lequel la jeune vampire s'était enfermé devait certainement avoir une signification particulière pour elle. Et Klaus avait besoin de comprendre cette signification. Il devait décortiquer la personnalité de Melinda s'il voulait en tirer quelque chose. A nouveau, il plongea son regard dans le sien et décida de s'introduire dans son « imaginaire ».

* * *

><p><em>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pleura Melinda.<em>

_Ce n'est rien petite sœur. » voulu l'a rassuré Stefan. Ce dernier avait un sourire cruel et Klaus comprit qu'il s'agissait certainement de Stefan l'Éventreur._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurla la jeune Salvatore._

_- Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, siffla Stefan Stefan, tu devrais me témoigner plus de reconnaissance._

_- Je ne veux pas de cette vie, cracha Melinda, tous ce que je veux c'est être avec George._

_- Tu es tellement naïve, se moqua son frère, Lockwood est un libertin, il n'aimera jamais une dame de bonne famille comme toi. Il aime se vautrer dans la débauche._

_- C'est faux, répondit Melinda d'une voix tremblante, il m'a dit qu'il demanderait ma main à père. Il m'a donné un anneau comme promesse de mariage._

_- Sa parole ne vaut rien du tout. » Répondit Stefan._

Klaus sortit un instant de son esprit. Ce qu'il avait vu était vraiment triste pour la jeune vampire mais plutôt positif pour lui. L'hybride entra à nouveau dans son esprit et fut abasourdis de ce qu'il y vit.

_« Mère, j'aimerais beaucoup faire une promenade avec Monsieur Fell. » demanda une jeune fille._

_Cette dernière devait avoir environ 17 ans. Ses cheveux noir était rattaché en une coupe compliquée et elle portait une robe de la mode des années 1900._

_« C'est hors de question. » répondit à la place un homme qui devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année._

_« Voyons George ne soit pas si sévère avec notre fille. Mary s'est toujours bien comporté en société » plaida Melinda._

_Quelle surprise pour Klaus de remarquer que la jeune Salvatore en question paraissait être âgé elle aussi d'une quarantaine d'année. L'hybride en était sûre, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un souvenir réel mais bel et bien d'un souvenir inventé de toute pièce._

* * *

><p><em>Le décors avait changé à présent. Melinda se trouvait dans le hall d'un bâtiment richement décoré. Elle paraissait cette fois avoir son véritable âge. George Lockwood lui semblait déjà avoir la petite trentaine.<em>

_« Je te croyais morte, sifflait-il furieux._

_- Je... je ne... bredouilla Melinda._

_- Je sais ce que tu es, cracha-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenu ce genre de monstre._

_- Je suis désolée, pleura Melinda, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ainsi. »_

_Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de la vampire. George soupira et prit Melinda dans ses bras. Étonnement Klaus pouvait voir que George Lockwood tenait un pieux dans sa main. Il pressait Melinda contre lui de façon à pouvoir enfoncer son pieux dans le dos de cette dernière._

_« Je tiens à dire à Melinda que je suis désolée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je suis désolée qu'elle soit devenu un monstre. Mais le femme que j'aime est morte et ne pas l'admettre serait vivre dans le déni. Je veux juste que cette femme que j'ai connu repose en paix » déclara George les larmes au yeux. _

_Klaus vit George s'apprêtant à poignarder Melinda. Quelqu'un au loin hurla le prénom de la jeune Salvatore et Klaus fut persuader qu'il s'agissait de la voix de l'aîné des Salvatore, Damon._

* * *

><p>Malheureusement Klaus ne put en savoir plus mis à part que rêves et souvenir réels se mélanger dans la tête de la jeune vampire. Il avait été soudainement rejeté par l'esprit de Melinda. Cette dernière le toisait d'un air furieux. Klaus lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.<p>

« Bon retour dans la réalité mon amour. »

Klaus ne savait pas comment mais il avait réussit à l'a ramené. Selon Lee même la sorcière avait échoué mais peut être que Melinda voulait revenir. Ça resterait un mystère mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Melinda était certainement celui qui l'avait fait réagir. L'hybride voulait faire pourrir la vie des deux Salvatore. Il en était sûre, Melinda était la clé qui lui permettrait de concocter sa vengeance.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, il se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste pour mettre en place des élements qui serviront plus tard.**

**Nana Anais: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Ne t'inquiètes pas on en apprendra plus sur Melinda au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera.**

**Lucie96: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je n'ai pas pu te répondre donc je le fait ici.**

**Team Seth: Ne te fit pas aux apparences :) mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est pas de réponses pour toi dans ce chapitre. **

* * *

><p>Klaus avait ordonné à la jeune Salvatore de prendre une douche. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était revenue à la réalité mais ne disait pas un mot. Klaus avait peur qu'elle replonge dans sa dépression. L'hybride avait conscience que l'état de Melinda était instable et fragile.<p>

Il fit les cents pas dans son appartement, son premier objectif serait de réduire les risque d'un nouveau dérapage. Il entendit une porte claquée. Melinda se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux noir dégoulinaient de gouttelette d'eau mais étaient néanmoins à nouveau propre.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire les présentations, je m'appelle Klaus.

- Melinda. Répondit simplement la vampire

- Tu es une Salvatore ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle en grimaçant , vous connaissez mes frères ?

- Oui. Répondit Klaus qui n'avait pas envie de lui dire plus.

- Je vois, vous êtes amis. Cracha Melinda en colère

- Pas exactement chérie et vous n'avez pas l'air de les apprécier, répondit calmement Klaus, ça nous fait un point commun. »

Melinda ne répondit rien et observa son nouvel environnement. Elle se trouvait dans un petit appartement mais néanmoins luxueux. Il était meublé simplement, la seule extravagance étant les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés et qui devait avoir une énorme valeur. Melinda pouvait entendre la radio du voisin ainsi que les mouvements de la rue. C'était fascinant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact ainsi. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une femme blonde essayant de l'aider mais peut être avait-elle était aussi une de ses hallucinations.

Melinda reporta son attention sur Klaus, elle devait reconnaître qu'il ne manquait pas de charisme, pour une raison inconnue, il lui faisait pensé à George Lockwood. Bien qu'il se dégageait de Klaus quelque chose de spécial, mystérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Melinda

- Tu es directe, j'apprécie beaucoup. Remarqua Klaus en souriant.

- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, je suppose.

- Je pensais surtout qu'on pourrait en discuter autour d'un bon repas. Expliqua Klaus.

- Très bien, acquiesça Melinda, mais c'est moi qui choisit. »

Klaus eut un petit sourire et attendit que Melinda se soit habillée pour l'a mené dehors. Une fois prête, la vampire suivit Klaus dans la rue. Elle avait mal au dent et pour une raison inconnue elle se sentait en colère. Il était certain qu'elle avait soif. Elle remarqua un couple d'une trentaine d'année en train de se peloter sur un banc public tel de jeunes adolescents. Elle fit signe à Klaus et ce dernier se dirigea vers eux et les força à le suivre.

Klaus les conduisit dans une vieille cave. Melinda plissa son nez de dégoût, une odeur nauséabonde s'était imprégnait dans celle-ci. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait déjà eu des cadavres en décomposition.

« Désolée, chérie, ce n'est pas très agréable mais je ne veux surtout pas salir mon appartement. » Expliqua Klaus lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Melinda.

Klaus était par ailleurs satisfait pour l'instant. Il pensait qu'il aurait à faire à un Damon ou Stefan bis ayant de grands principes comme ne pas tuer des humains et ne se nourrir que de poches de sang, mais il n'avait pas perçu une seule hésitation chez Melinda. Se nourrir d'êtres humains et les tuer semblait l'a rendre indifférente. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Klaus avait dû supportait les jérémiades de Stefan. Il avait ensuite observé Damon devenir un vampire dégénéré pour l'amour d'une simple lycéenne. Klaus ne comprenait vraiment pas l'engouement des frères Salvatore pour le sosie, elle n'avait rien de spéciale, à part être le double. La jeune Gilbert avait cette manière énervant d'essayer de moraliser les vampires, chose incroyables qu'elle avait réussit sur les frères Salvatore. Il se demandait parfois si elle avait réussit avec Rebekah ou si sa sœur faisait semblant pour préparer sa vengeance d'avoir été poignardé par une simple humaine.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Melinda saisir l'homme et commençait à le vider. Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'a regarder se nourrir. Les yeux de Melinda était à présent rouge betterave et ses veines de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure qu'elle aspirait du sang. Elle était perdue dans l'extase de la morsure et ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que Klaus l'observait. Ce fut une fois qu'elle eut terminée son repas, qu'elle se tourna vers Klaus étonnée qu'il n'est toujours pas commencé le sien.

« Vous n'avez pas fin ? Demanda Melinda

- Ne t'inquiètes ma chérie, j'étais juste captivé par ce que tu faisais. Répondit Klaus en souriant.

- Je me nourrissais, vous n'avez jamais vu de vampires se nourrir ?

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une vampire se nourrissant sur un humain, expliqua Klaus d'un ton charmeur, il est dommage qu'aucun peintre n'est jamais songé à immortaliser ce genre de scènes dans leurs tableaux. »

Melinda détourna le visage. Pour une raison inconnue elle se sentait gênée. Et le sourire charmeur qu'affichait Klaus ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Elle décida de ne pas le montrer.

«Alors, vous connaissez mes frères ?

- Oui, et laisse-moi être clair avec toi, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur.  
>- Moi non plus.<p>

- J'imagine que tu veux connaître les dernières nouvelles. Soupira Klaus.

- J'aimerais beaucoup. J'imagine que Damon est toujours en train de pleurnicher la perte de Katherine et de pourrir la vie de Stefan.

- Les choses ont un peu évoluées.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Répondit Klaus tout en réfléchissant aux informations qu'il allait lui dire, Katherine est toujours vivante finalement mais tes imbéciles de frères sont tombés amoureux d'une autre personne. »

Melinda arqua un sourcil étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour ses frères puissent tombés amoureux d'une autre personne.

« En fait il s'agit d'une descendante de Katherine, qui est sa réplique exacte physiquement.

- Évidemment, fit Melinda d'un air amère, ils sont toujours aussi idiot. Pourquoi vous vous...

- Détestez ? Termina Klaus, ma chérie laisse-moi te dire que le double est une personne qui essais par tous les moyens de moraliser le vampires. Et ça fonctionne à merveille avec tes frères qui sont aujourd'hui plus des toutous que des vampires.

- Mais vous avez bien dû faire quelque chose pour que mes frères vous en veuille ? Insista Melinda

- Je me suis attaquée à la famille du double et j'ai transformé sa tante en vampire pour ensuite l'a tué. Expliqua Klaus.

- Et...

- Et tes frères pour se venger m'ont enlever ma famille et ils se sont arrangés pour l'a retourner contre moi.

- Donc en représailles vous voulez vous servir de moi pour votre vengeance. En déduisit Melinda

- J'ai remarqué que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous, expliqua Klaus avec un petit sourire, j'ai l'impression que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils t'ont portés atteinte.

- Et bien ma relation avec Stefan et Damon s'est dégradé à la venue de Katherine, puis elle est devenue inexistante une fois que j'ai été transformé. »

Melinda n'en dit pas plus mais Klaus pouvait sentir de l'animosité dans sa voix. Evidemment, il savait en partie pourquoi Melinda en voulait autant à ses frères. Tout d'abord sa transformation en vampire qui l'avait empêché de finir sa vie auprès de George Lockwood. Mais elle en voulait aussi à Damon... Et elle ne portait pas Katherine dans son cœur.

Klaus avait pour l'instant préféré d'omettre tous ce qui concernait le rituel et les originaux. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il choisit de laisser sa proie à Melinda. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'apercevoir qu'il était différent. Pour l'instant il appréciait beaucoup Melinda. Mais il se méfiait, elle était beaucoup trop calme. Moins elle avait d'information, moins elle pourrait lui portait atteinte.

« Je ne veux pas tuer mes frères, je veux les voir souffrir pour tous ce qu'ils m'ont pris. » expliqua Melinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Fall<strong>

Rebekah s'ennuyait de son frère. Elle l'avait rejeté froidement aussitôt après être revenue à la vie. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait besoin de temps et surtout de solitude pour réfléchir. Rebekah savait qu'elle pouvait pardonner à Niklaus le meurtre de leur mère et c'était ce qui lui l'effrayait le plus. Mais pour l'instant, elle hésitait aussi à se venger du misérable double humain qui l'avait poignardé. Rebekah avait fait semblant de lui pardonner afin de se rapprocher d'elle et de pouvoir se venger. Mais l'ennuie c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment se venger d'elle. Elle regarda le cahier bleue posait sur ses genoux. Lire le journal intime du double serait un bon début. Elle soupira, ouvrit le journal et commença à le lire.

* * *

><p>Damon buvait son verre de bourbon. Les choses étaient beaucoup trop calme à Mystic Fall. Le jour du mariage du Caroline et Tyler approchait et il avait apprit que Klaus avait été invité. Klaus avait toujours aimé faire des entrées remarqué. Il fallait se préparait au pire. Il repensa à sa relation avec Elena et Stefan. C'était tendue, aucun d'eux n'étaient avec Elena et cette dernière passait de plus en plus de temps avec Stefan tout en essayant d'être présente pour Damon. Damon en avait marre de cette situation. Surtout que Stefan ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Elena durant son absence...<p> 


End file.
